


[podfic] Where The Lovelight Gleams

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Letters, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of dollylux's fic "Where The Lovelight Gleams."Author’s Summary:Dean finds something unexpected in the trunk.Length:00:17:06





	[podfic] Where The Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where the Lovelight Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798879) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



**Story:** [Where The Lovelight Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798879)  
**Author:** dollylux  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
**Rating:** not rated  
**Author’s Summary:** Dean finds something unexpected in the trunk.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a treat for tipsy_kitty for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange! You can check out all the other podfics recorded for ITPE at the [2017 masterlist](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3171622.html).

**Length:** 00:17:06  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Where%20The%20Lovelight%20Gleams/Where%20The%20Lovelight%20Gleams.mp3) (16.1 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Where%20The%20Lovelight%20Gleams/Where%20The%20Lovelight%20Gleams.m4b) (8.2 MB)

(crossposts coming eventually)


End file.
